


Just The Way You Are

by otakuvoc



Series: Haikyuu Song Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Song fic, Song: Just the Way You Are (Bruno Mars), idk - Freeform, not good at tags, why did I make poetic sexual content?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuvoc/pseuds/otakuvoc
Summary: Semi is very in love and Shirabu has self-confidence issues.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Haikyuu Song Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another song fic and omg I am just as in love with this as Semi is with Shirabu whoops
> 
> Song is Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars (〃ω〃)

Semi knew how self conscious Shirabu could get. It took him months into their relationship for Shirabu to start opening up about his concerns. But Semi couldn’t see it. No matter how little Shirabu could see about his complete utter perfection, Semi saw it, and he was confident he saw it enough for the both of them.

When he listened to his boyfriend talk, he would get lost in his beautiful caramel eyes. They felt like home, so much like home. All the emotions he felt shone brightly through his eyes, making the stars look dim next to him. He could never stop looking, no matter how long he had been staring. 

Semi loved his boyfriend from head to toe. He would tug at his hair and complain about how people judged him, called the colour and hair weird. Semi couldn’t understand. He loved the soft bangs he could run his fingers through during aftercare, while holding his half lidded, panting boyfriend close to himself. All the while his lover would nuzzle against his neck, letting him know wordlessly that he loved their sex. He loved how his hair was perfectly straight and framing Shirabu’s face without the smaller one doing much more than passing a brush through it. 

He loved Shirabu and he loved all of his flaws and imperfections. To him, what the other thought was weird or unflattering just made Shirabu look even more perfect. He made it his mission to remind his boyfriend of how beautiful he was on the daily, be it when he woke up in the morning or after coming back from his university classes, Semi would mutter a soft “you’re beautiful” in the crook of his partner’s neck as he held him close.

Yet Shirabu didn’t believe it. He still thought he was too small, had hair too straight, too pale, wasn’t strong enough and was too frail. No matter how much Semi complimented him, Shirabu wouldn’t buy it. And it hurt. Semi wanted him to see himself the same way as he did. It hurt knowing that Shirabu still thought he didn’t deserve him, but he didn’t give up. Every day, he tried to convince his significant other that he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

-

Shirabu looked down at himself and turned to Semi.

“Do I look okay?”

Semi smiled softly. They were going on a date that evening and the younger had spent an hour trying to figure out how to look good enough for him. Semi let him, because he knew how stubborn his lover could be. He let his touch ghost on the smaller cheek and he started singing softly.

_ “When I see your face _

_ There's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are _

_ And when you smile _

_ The whole world stops and stares for a while _

_ 'Cause you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are.” _

The blush that settled on his boyfriend’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed, but Semi decided against mentioning it. He knew how prideful Shirabu was and he knew that he would immediately start denying the fact. He slowly traced his bottom lip with his thumb, hands seated gently at the sides of his boyfriend’s face.

“Did you really have to sing Bruno Mars to me?”

“What? It’s just how I feel.”

His gaze strayed to Shirabu’s lips. The soft, slightly parted, pinkish lips that seemed to continuously make fun of him. It was like they were taunting him to put his own on top. Semi would, he really would, if he could spend all day just kissing him. He just wanted to stay forever with his boyfriend’s smaller body in his arms, lips on each other, and doing nothing else.

“You’re such a sap, why am I dating you?” Shirabu teased, a slight chuckle escaping his throat.

His laugh. It was a sound that made his skin warm yet that sent goosebumps down his body. He felt like it was a laugh sent straight from the gods. He knew how Shirabu hated his laugh, but to Semi, it was just another thing that made him perfect. He liked the weak raspiness of his voice and the way it went an octave higher when he bursted out laughing. Not that Shirabu genuinely laughed a lot, but when he did, Semi noticed all the trivial things that made his laugh so uniquely beautiful. He would be lying if he denied that the sound was sexy, in its own peculiar way. Semi could call his lover’s laugh a turn on.

“Because you love me.” He let a smile adorn his face before lowering his voice. “Did I tell you that you’re beautiful?”

“Yes you did, Eita, you said that at least ten times today.”

“Okay, just making sure you know.”

-

If Shirabu didn’t laugh often, seeing him cry was even rarer. Semi softly rubbed circles on his back as his partner curled up on his lap, clutching on to his shirt.

“I’m sorry.” Shirabu voiced, barely above a whisper. Semi simply brought him closer to his chest.

“I’m so sorry, you were hurt and my stupid pride stopped me from going to help you. I’m so sorry. I’m not good enough for you. You deserve better. I should just stop being so damn prideful all the time. I should go up to you when you need help. It isn’t like the world doesn’t know we’re dating. I don’t deserve you. And you deserve someone perfect and I’m just not.”

Semi hated when his insecurities took over because seeing the one thing, the one person, he held in the highest regards beat himself up for the smallest of things really hurt him. He wanted to show Shirabu just how great he was, without having to change, just how much he loved him and his snarky comments.

“Don’t you dare try to change yourself. I would never ask you that. If you want to be perfect then just stay yourself. Just stay the same little bastard that I fell in love with during my second year of high school. You’re already perfect to me, Kenjiro, so don’t try to become something you’re not, I don’t like fake people.” He buried his nose in Shirabu’s hair, smelling the familiar scent of his hair products.

The two brushed their lips together, eyes opened and staring into each other’s.   


Semi was definitely in love. In love with Shirabu and everything that made him, him. He loved the porcelain skin under his fingertips as he slid them under the younger’s shirt. He loved the sound of his voice, barely forming coherent words as he trailed kisses on his sensitive skin. He loved the rough hands, gift of years of volleyball training, that gripped onto his shoulder as he gave his boyfriend his utmost affection. He loved the flat stomach that pressed against him as Shirabu’s back arched under the pleasure. He loved everything his boyfriend made him feel, and he made sure to whisper every single one of these thoughts as they crossed his mind, for his lover’s ears only.

If Semi was asked one word to describe Shirabu, he probably never would find it, because even perfect wasn’t strong enough to describe everything that made up the other setter and no amount of words could describe exactly how much love Semi had for his significant other.


End file.
